1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of labelers and table top printers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A well-known thermal hand-held labeler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,434 of John D. Mistyurik granted Oct. 1, 1985 to Monarch Marking Systems, Inc. U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,235 discloses a thermal printing cassette mountable in a thermal printer.